1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a buffer packing apparatus. More particularly, the present invention relates to a buffer packing apparatus for packing a plurality of objects.
2. Description of the Related Art
Before packing up an object for transportation, some buffering material is normally placed inside a packaging box to pack the object and provide some space for buffering damages due to impact. In the earlier days, lightweight and easy-to-manufacture buffering materials such as polyurethane or plastic were used. In recent years, however, with environmental protection fresh in everybody's mind, material fabricated from paper gradually replaces the conventional polyurethane or plastic in packing things up for delivery. Nowadays, the most common buffering material includes molded packing apparatus or properly cut and folded cardboard. Because folded cardboard is easier and cheaper to manufacture, this type of packing is wildly used.
FIG. 1 is a perspective view showing a conventional buffer packing apparatus 100. The buffer packing apparatus utilizes two pieces of folded cardboard to produce buffer columns 101 at each corner and a wallboard 102 on each side. A plurality of partition boards 103 is also used to partition the packing apparatus into a plurality of empty slots 104 for accommodating various packing objects. In a conventional design, the objects to be packages such as a liquid crystal display (LCD) panel or a notebook computer are inserted into the respective space between the partition boards 103. The supporting walls 101a of the buffer columns 101 and the wallboards 102 not only provide support to the packing apparatus but also fix the objects in position so that a rigid packing apparatus is obtained. Because the pack objects are in direct contact with the wallboards 102, the buffering effect close to the wallboards 102 is poor. Furthermore, with a right-angled design for all four corners, the outer edge of the buffer columns 101 are also in direct contact with the packing box. Hence, any external impact on the packing box is likely to cause some structural damage to the buffer column 101 leading to possible collapse of the buffering capacity of the entire buffer packing apparatus.